Défendre le Directeur
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Un soir en compagnie de ses amis, Hermione, excédée, essaie de leur faire comprendre que Severus Snape n'est pas le pire directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les alternatives étaient bien pires.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Un soir en compagnie de ses amis, Hermione, excédée, essaie de leur faire comprendre que Severus Snape n'est pas le pire directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les alternatives étaient bien pires.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Bien que Severus n'apparaisse pas c'est quand même le ship de base -P

XXXXX

_**Défendre le Directeur.**_

XXXX

Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville et Ron à la cuisine de Grimmauld Place. Elle était plus qu'épuisée de sa journée.

La Grande Bataille était peut-être finie il n'en restait pas moins à s'occuper des blessés et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait proposé ses services.

Elle regarda tour à tour les visages fermés, sentant un malaise sans le comprendre puis se servit une bière-au-beurre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ron lança rapidement.

-Rien. Juste un petit désaccord.

-A quel propos ?

Luna répondit de son habituelle voix rêvasseuse.

-Du Directeur Snape.

Hermione faillit recracher sa gorgée tandis qu'Harry s'enquerra.

-Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?

Elle secoua ses boucles, les emmêlant encore un peu plus.

-Non mais il est toujours stable au moins.

Elle était la seule, avec Poppy Pomfresh, à avoir le droit d'entrer dans la chambre du professeur, chambre qu'Harry avait gracieusement offerte depuis le refus des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste de soigner le professeur.

-Alors c'est quoi ce _**différent**_ ?

Ginny sauta sur l'occasion d'exposer son point de vue.

-On se demande si ça vaut le coup ou pas de le soigner.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'un coup.

-Ginny !

La jeune fille haussa juste les épaules.

-Tu n'étais pas la Hermione, cet _**homme**_… tu ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a fait….

Hermione resta muette devant l'accusation pendant que Neville sorti d'une petite voix.

-J'étais là moi et je pense quand même qu'il a le droit d'être soigné.

Ginny, bien plus que les autres, eût l'air scandalisé.

-Neville c'était il y a peine quelques mois de ça, tu ne te souviens pas ?! Toi, Dean, Seamus, Luna, les premières et secondes années…. Tout le monde s'est fait maltraité par sa faute !

Seamus crut bon d'ajouter avec un petit sourire dépréciateur.

-Ouais enfin Snape ne m'a jamais vraiment frappé, les Carrows par contre….

Sa remarque eût le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Seul Harry et Ron écoutaient, un peu mal à l'aise, les choses qui s'étaient passées à Poudlard en leur absence.

Hermione reprit.

-D'accord Harry, Ron et moi nous n'étions pas présent mais j'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore…

-Justement parlons-en !

Harry leur avait raconté ce que contenaient les souvenirs de Snape mais ne les avait montrés qu'à Hermione, à sa demande.

-Il a _**tué**_ le Professeur Dumbledore Hermione !

Les garçons, plus Luna, observaient le match de répliques entre les deux jeunes filles.

-C'était plutôt une sorte de suicide assisté Ginny ! Je pense même que c'était dans les plans de Dumbledore depuis le début, de faire du _**Professeur Snape**_ le Directeur de Poudlard, parce qu'il était clair que cette dernière année allait se faire sous le règne de… _**Voldemort**_. Et qui mieux que lui aurait pu tenir ce rôle hein !?

Elle regarda tour à tour les visages de ses amis, les défiant de la contredire sur ce point.

-Si Severus Snape n'avait pas gagné la confiance de Voldemort en faisant ce qu'il a fait on ne sait pas qui aurait pu prendre sa place. Tu aurais peut-être mieux vu Lucius Malfoy ? Fenrir Greyback !?

Elle observa avec un certain plaisir leurs visages pâlirent les uns après les autres.

-Les Carrows auraient certainement préféré mettre l'école à feu et à sang, j'imagine que seul le Professeur Snape les a, un peu, tempéré. Et imagine ce qu'aurait donné _**Bellatrix Lestrange**_ à la tête de Poudlard Ginny ! Imagine une seconde….

Sa tirade eût l'effet escompté, la seule fille du clan Weasley commençait à entendre raison.

-D'accord en admettant que tu ais raison, il aurait pu quand même empêcher certaines tortures….

-Que crois-tu qu'il ait voulu faire en vous donnant certaines retenues avec Hagrid ?! _***Hagrid***_ Gin' !

La jeune rousse fit la moue.

Le silence perdura un petit moment encore avant que Seamus ne blague, encore.

-Et bien Hermione vu la véhémence avec laquelle tu le défends on pourrait croire que… Aie !

Dean venait de frapper ses côtes.

Hermione se leva et le toisa.

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux. Je remonte, j'ai un _**patient**_ à surveiller.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, elle partit.

Ron levant son verre, lança.

-Bravo Seamus ! On peut dire que tu sais plomber une ambiance déjà mortellement pesante !

Finnigan parût gêné.

-Elle est toujours aussi effrayante quand elle défend ses opinions ?!

Harry sourit.

-Oui. Et encore là c'est rien !

Ron renchérit.

-Tu aurais dû la voir lorsqu'elle défendait les elfes de maison !

Luna intervint alors.

-Elle défend juste ce qui lui tient à cœur.

Neville sourit à sa petite amie avant de lui prendre la main pendant que Ron fit la grimace.

-Beurk ! Maintenant je vais vraiment croire que Snape lui tient à cœur !

Harry bloqua ses yeux sur lui.

-C'est le cas Ron. Et elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas.

Il attendit une seconde pour être sûr d'avoir bien été compris de son meilleur ami, et enchaina.

-Je sais pas vous mais j'suis crevé. J'vais au lit !

Lui non plus n'attendit pas de réponses avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Une fois en haut il fût arrêté par une main.

Hermione avait fait une halte dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Severus.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit Harry. Merci.

Le jeune homme à lunettes lui envoya un sourire sincère avant de l'engouffrer dans ses bras.

-De rien Hermione. Je le pense.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux avant de la libérer.

-Soigne-le bien mais n'oublie pas de te reposer.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire fatiguée.

-Je n'oublierai pas.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de se glisser dans la chambre de son patient.

Un homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté.

Un homme auquel elle avait fini par s'attacher.

Severus Snape.

L'homme le plus brave qu'elle connaissait.

XXXXX


End file.
